


He promised he'd come home

by marykate_is_not_my_name



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood AU, M/M, World War I, draft, my first time writing, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykate_is_not_my_name/pseuds/marykate_is_not_my_name
Summary: Harry gets drafted in World War I and Louis has to stay behind.





	1. The Promise

"Baby, do you promise you'll come home to me?" I ask with tears in my eyes and my voice strained.  
"I promise, baby. Nothing will keep me away from you. "  
He kisses me on the lips and then moves his lips up to kiss my forehead.   
"I promise, baby. I'll come home."  
He smiles one last time at me, turns around, and walks out of the shadows we were in until he gets on the train that'll take him to war.


	2. The Soldiers at the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't come home.

*4 months later*  
I'm cleaning the dishes when I hear the knock on the door. You see, I was already 41 when they called. He was barely turning 39. They called his year and he had to go.  
I wipe my hands with a dish towel and go to the front door.  
"Be right there." I say as the door bell rings again.  
I grab a hold of the doorknob and swing the door open. "Hell-" I break off when I see the men in uniform at my door.  
"Louis Tomlinson?"  
I clear my throat and say, "Yes?"  
"I'm very sorry for your loss," the first one says while handing me a letter and a star.  
At first I don't understand what he means, but then it hits me. I gasp. "No, no, no, no. He promised he'd come home. This can't be happening. This can't -" I break off again as a sob comes out of my mouth this time. I try speaking again but the only sound that comes out are sobs. I slowly slide to the ground as sobs wrack my body.  
The first one reaches down to grab me. He wraps his arm around my body and whispers, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so ..."  
I tune him out as the sobs grow harsher. My baby, my Harry. He's not...he's not coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can give me advice on how to write better, I'm all ears. I really want to learn. Just leave a comment. I cried while writing this short piece while hearing Just A Dream.


End file.
